


I Can See It Now

by binlar_lover



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binlar_lover/pseuds/binlar_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper was not the kind of guy who would fall for a girl at first sight. Actually, cross that out. He was that exact kind of guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can See It Now

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Taylor Swift Mine. I'm pretty sure that Maya is probably the one who would take the iniciative, so hope you enjoy!
> 
> It's my fisrt time posting at AO3, so if there's any formatting problem just warn me, and I will try to fix it

Jasper was not the kind of guy who would fall for a girl at first sight. Actually, cross that out. He was that exact kind of guy. That’s the reason why Bellamy punched him in their junior year of high school. It wasn’t his fault. It was the Blake’s and their blessed genetics, in that case Octavia’s. So it was to no one surprise that he saw himself falling for the girl Clarke had brought to the coffee with her. She was brunet, almost his height (Not that he was super tall, he is not Bellamy) and really, really, cute.

“ Hey Jas,” Clarke greeted, smiling at him

“ Hey,” He said not really paying attention. The other girl was checking out the menu and his was checking out her.

“ Maya, this is Jasper, Jas this is Maya,” Clarke said, bringing the girls attention to him. He glared at Clarke, who just smiled, clearly amused. She knew he was a little clumsy when beautiful girls were involved.

“ Is a pleasure to finally meet you. Clarke always talks about you guys.” Maya said smiling sweetly. Jasper could feel his brain melting.

“ Oxygen and Potassium go out on a date; do you know how it went?” He blurted out a little too fast.

“ No,” Answered the brunet, brow frowned. Clarke was holding back her laugh in the background. Jasper was happy it was her there. Bellamy or Raven would already be laughing hysterically.

“ It went O-K,” He finally said To his surprise she actually laughed.

“ That’s a pretty nerdy joke and I’m feeling really nerdy right now,” She commented,still smiling. That was it. Jasper was screwed. No girl has ever laughed at his bad jokes.

“ You haven’t met Bell yet, he’s like the ultimate nerd,” Clarke added.

Once again Jasper was happy she was the one there. After the girls got their coffees he rested his head on the counter and groaned. He was so bad under pressure, if it was that Disney movie, his feelings would be screaming ‘girl’ on repeat, just like the guy that met Riley.

“ It could be worse,” Monty said, causing Jasper to groan again. “ If Wick were here, he would be proud.” Jasper took he face away from the counter, just enough to face Monty.

“ You’re not helping. She’ gonna remember me as the chemistry maniac.”

“ I hate to break it to you, but that’s a pretty accurate definition.”

“ She didn’t need to know that,” Jasper said standing up.

XxX

“ He’s kinda of cute,” Maya says the minute they are out of the door

“ Who?” Clarke questions, one raised eyebrow

“ Jasper” She answers, like is something obvious.

“ You do realize that he had just told you a joke about atoms right?”

“ Yes, but is cute, you know, in a nerd way.”

“ If you say so,” Clarke says, shaking her head.

“ You’re not one to say, you are totally into a Mythology nerd.”

“ I’m so not into Bellamy.” She exclaims blushing.

“ Keep telling yourself that.”

“ Whatever, if you want to see Jasper again you can come to our movie day.”

“ Thanks,” Maya says nudging Clarke with her shoulder. “ I would love to.”

XxX

As it turned out, he wasn’t more prepared for their second encounter than he was for the first one. It was Saturday, more commonly known as marathon day. Three of them would choose a movie or they would agree on a series to watch. It was almost a family thing, considering they lived together and all that. So he was really surprised to see her entering their living room, in a summer dress, all smiles, with a tray of food in hand. He tries and fails to not stare her bare legs.

“ Hi Jasper,” She says after being introduced to the other members of the house. All Jasper could think was ‘Don’t stare her legs, say something.’

“ The pie is amazing,” He blurs out. Monty glares at him across the room, and Clarke pats his shoulders in her way to the kitchen.

“ I don’t like eating candy before the food, but I will try it later,” She says all gentle. Jasper can see people staring at her in disbelief. Yeah, everybody knew Jasper was a lost cause. When she passed him to sit somewhere he saw a darker shade on her skin, and before his brain could contain his tong he exclaimed:

“ You have a tattoo!” She turned to him again and nodded.

“ Courtesy of sharing classes with Lincoln and Clarke.”

“ What is it?” Questioned Octavia entering the conversation. She had a thing for tattoos.

“ Is my mother’s name, with one of Lincoln’s butterflies.”

“ Can I ask why?” Raven questioned from across the room. She was sharing an arm chair with Bellamy.

“ My mother died of cancer a few years ago; I wanted something to remember her.”

“ The butterfly is simply because of Lincoln or does it mean more?” Monty asked quietly. Maya bits her lower lip, so he ads, “ It’s ok if you don’t wanna tell. You barley even know us.”

“ It’s okay, I love talking about her. I was just trying to think a way of explaining it. My mom was always a really vibrant person. Couldn’t stand to stay quiet for too long. She was smiling all the time and if she wasn’t she would feel whatever it was with all she had, I think the colors of the butterflies remind me of this. She was also a person who valued her freedom the most. It flies, and there isn’t more freedom then that.” She finishes with shining eyes.

“ Just as amazing as you,” Clarke says from the kitchen’s doorway. Jasper couldn’t agree more, she was incredible.

XxX

Maya is little nervous, not because she thinks he will say no. Like, she haven’t noticed the way he looked at her. But she’s not the kind of girl who usually takes the initiative. Unfortunately for her, Jasper seems even worse at taking it. She enters the dropship a bit shaken, but still determinate. Jasper is the one making the drinks, not that she inquired Clarke for his entire working schedule. Not at all. While waiting in the small line to get her order, she starts to grow nervous. This seems such a worse idea now.

“ Maya,” he calls and look up at her a little awed. The extra time she spend on preparing herself this morning is paying off now. She smiles at him.

“ Hey Jasper,” She finally says.

“ Hey,” He responds without tearing his eyes from her. He shakes his head, like trying to get out of some kind of spell “ A decaf right?”

“ Yeah,” She confirms. With a lot of courage, she puts her best smile and blinks her eyelashes at him. “ But can I get a number too?” He stares at her mouth hanging open, shock written all over his features. She almost panics. What if she had just broken him? But he finally moves, almost dropping her coffee in his haste to find a pen.

“ Of course! I mean, sure, ” He says trying to calm himself. Jasper finally pick a pen from his apron’s pocket and after writing on the cup, he gives it to her.

“ Thanks,” She says kissing his cheek, before turning around and felling her cheeks lilting on fire. If this goes wrong, she is so not doing it again, like ever!

XxX

“ I think you’re hyperventilating,” Monty tells him, while preparing the bonfire. Jasper can barely breath, all because Maya is coming.

“ Just relax Jas,” Octavia, the birthday girl who had demanded a luau, says and sits beside him “ If Maya is still here after that atom joke, I don’t think she’ll go anywhere so soon. Nothing you can do will be worse than that.” Japer glares at Monty, who just shrugs. He doesn’t even try to deny he wasn’t the one who spread that particular story.

“ You are all awesome friends,” Jasper finally manages, voice full of sarcasm.

“ We know you love us,” O responds with bright smile. “ Now go to work, my party won’t get ready by itself.” She got up and left. Monty stood up and sit down next to his best friend.

“ Hey, I don’t need you to impress a girl, to know you’re awesome. If she doesn’t see that it’s on her.”

“ Thanks,” Jasper says, feeling better.

He saw her later that day, the Sun already setting. They were gathering around the bonfire. She didn’t think twice before sitting by his side. For the first time he was successful in keeping his mouth shut. He just extended his arm in her direction, so she could join him on the blanket. She gladly accept. They stay quit for a few minutes; just listening to their friends complaining about college and work. She is the one to breaks the silence.

“ I didn’t think you would invite me,” She whispers.

“ Why not?”

“ I though you would be afraid of me,” She says, facing the sand and biting her bottom lip

“ You are panda cute, how could I even be afraid of you?” He questions, once more not thinking much before speaking.

“ I kinda of stalked you, if you haven’t noticed,” She comments.

“ I don’t care, I’m glad you did, you know?”

“ So you didn’t need to do it, right?”

“ Yeah” He admits blushing. She smile while he’s avoiding her gaze. She kisses his cheek, and then she whisper in his ear:

“ Can we take a walk?”

XxX

“ So… I already know your name is Jasper, you’re majoring in chem, you live at Aurora’s and work at the Dropship. What’s more to know?”

“ Not much I guess, I’m 20, Monty it’s like my best friend in the whole word. My favorite color is blue and I live for my games”

“ What do play?”

“ A little bit of everything. But the most played games in the house are Mario Kart and Just Dance.”

“ Clarke is super competitive. That must be a really fun moment.”

“ Octavia is worse, Raven too. It doesn’t matter, we all have fun, anyway. You should come sometime.”

“ A date?” She questions rising one eyebrow, he blushes.

“ It could be,” He answers, not daring too look at her. “ Now what can I learn about you?”

“ Ok, my incredible embarrassing name is Maya Ashley Vie. I’m trying to go to med school. I don’t work. I live with an overprotective father. My favorite color is purple. I believe Clarke is my best friend, and I’m just 19”

“ Ashley” He repeats and she laughs. He really likes the sound of it

“ My grandma’s name, what about yours?” “ Oh God” He says shaking his head.

“ This is like top secret, Monty is the one who knows it.”

“ Uh!” She says making a face. “ I love secrets.”

“ Is Jackson. Jasper Jackson Jordan. Because mom though was an excellent idea for me to have all my initials be the same.”

“ Easier to remember,” She jokes good naturedly and he laughs.

“ That’s exact what she said when I complained at age of six”

“Can I ask a question?”

“ Sure,” He says furrowing his brow.

“ Why you trusted me with this?”

“ Clarke likes you, so it’s a pretty good start. Then I don’t know. I just kinda feel attracted to you in this absurd way. I just can’t seem to function near you, hence the pie comment or the atoms joke.”

“ It’s cute, in my opinion,” She says her eyes shining with something he couldn’t quite understand

“Thanks”

“ For…” He couldn’t finish, because as suddenly as she appeared in his life, she was kissing him. Her mouth was soft and light on his lips, a simple touch and then she stepped away from him smiling at him.

“ Man, I really like you” He lets out, and her smiles broaden.

“ That’s really good, because,” She says, and the getting closer to him once again, she whispers “ I really like you too.” This time, he’s the one who kisses her.

XxX

“ Ha! Suck it your loser.” Raven says getting up from her spot on the sofa

“ What happen?” Maya questions appearing in the living room, brushing her teeth in one of Jasper t-shirts and shorts. Even being together for two months Jasper is still amazed by how easily she fits with them.

“ I’m almost beating my own record of five consecutive wins.” The mechanic explains, and Maya nods.

“ You know,” Bellamy says directed to Maya. “ That you can move in right? I mean you already have a drawer at Jasper’s room and a Brush, also you spend like half of your time here, just like all the other significant others.”

“ We pretty much just Tagged along.” Emori agrees in the corner of the room where she and Octavia where doing Yoga, don’t let that fool you though, they can kick asses like it’s their jobs.

“ I will think about it.” She responds taking the brush away from her mouth and giving the room a closed mouth smile.

“ Everyone is welcome here.” Aurora states from the kitchen. Once she ends up brushing her teeth she comes to sit beside Jasper that have already gave up on beating Raven at Mario kart.

“ Would you like that?” She asks and he just raise an eyebrow, he knows what she’s talking about, but want to know why exactly she’s questioning that “ I know is not like we are moving together on our own, but it is still a big step, and we’ve been together for just two months, and I don’t want to rush things or anything…”

“ Maya,” He softly interrupting her rambling and she looks at him with deer eyes, so open and fragile “I would love to have you here, I cannot promise we’ll be together forever, but I promise I’ll try my best. Don’t know if you remember, but I really like you ” He says quoting himself from that day on the beach months ago.

“ Thank you,” She says leaning for a kiss, not before he sees her with watery eyes.

XxX

Maya never screams, she’s not one to lose control, that’s why Jasper doesn’t note she’s mad. It’s 3 A.M and they’re coming back from a party, he’s not in his best judgment, or he wouldn’t do what comes next.

“ Why are you so quiet?” Maya just glares at him, and enters the kitchen, he follows, leaving their friends behind.

“ Do you really want to talk about it?” She questions not looking at him at putting the counter between them.

“ Yes, my girlfriend is mad and I want to know why.”

“ So you do know I’m mad.” She snaps crossing her arms

“ I’m not an idiot.” He states, bad choice.

“ Sometimes I really doubt that.” She whispers, avoiding his gaze.

“ What are we talking about?” He finally says, he won’t figure this one out on his own.

“ We are talking about Roma.” She exclaims

“ What about Roma?” She groans, and tries to leave the room, but jasper grabs her wrist and pulls her back

“ There’s no way you running from this, we are talking about this.”

“ You danced with her.” She says staring at the sealing

“ Because you didn’t want to dance.” He responds, not quite getting where all of this is coming from.

“ That doesn’t give to you the right of dancing with her.”

“ What’s the problem? I’ve danced with others girls before.”

“ They were your friends.”

“ So is Roma.” He exclaims.

“ Ok, I’m done.” She says freeing herself from his hold and running through the back door. He stays there dumb folded for a few seconds before running to her, she’s still in the garden crying silently.

“ Maya,” He calls softly.

“ I’m sorry,” She cries.

“ Talk to me please!” He bags

“ It’s just, all these girls, they are perfect Jasper. Clarke is blonde and has blue eyes, Octavia has those Blake genes, Raven has a killer body, Emori has that eternal tan and Roma is stupidly pretty”

“ Yeah,” Jasper says and then grab her face making Maya look at him “ But they are not you.”

“ Jas,” She whispers, tears falling from her eyes.

“ I’m never going to leave you Maya. I remember every encounter we ever had, andyet every time I lay my eyes on you, It seems like it’s the first time all over again. You’re the best thing that’s ever been mine.” She throws herself in his arms, placing her head in the crock of his neck. He hugs her back, holding her the closer he could.

“ I love you,” She whispers in his skin, the very first time she said that words to him, he stands therfe eyes wide open, before hugging her a little tighter.

“ I love you too”

XxX

Jasper never really intended to become a father at the age of 20, but he just couldn’t resist those green eyes ok? So Helium became a part of his life.

“A cat?” Maya questions once she’s home and find him with a black furry ball in his lap.

“Our Cat?” He asks eyes full of hope.

“Of course it’s ours” She states rolling her eyes

“ You just passed me the idea of a dog person”

“I think I am, but I couldn’t resist Helium eyes” He explained, making Maya nod absently, before snapping her attention back at him.

“Helium?”

“We started with an atom joke, want a more meaningful name?” He tries and she smiles at him, leaning in for a kiss.

“We are such nerds, it’s kind of painful” She tells him.

“None of us had named our sister after some Roman sister’s” He jokes and she laughs once again. He is fine with that, really, he could get used to having her by his side forever, he can imagine it.

XxX

Maya close her eyes once more, she’s so tired of crying, but she’s so going to miss them.

“It’s four hours away” Jasper whispers in her ear as he is hugging her, she doesn’t want to leave him, but med school waits for her, so she just hug him tighter.

“Will we be alright?” She questions, because she can avoids, there are some many question marks in her life now, she needs this one thing not be one of them.

“I’ve already told you, but I can say as many times as you need. You could here by my side on in Mars, and I would still be into you. All these other girls in the world or in the entire universe are not you. You are the only one I want.”

“I’m going to miss you so much” She says burying her face in his chest.

“I’m going to miss you too”

“Take care of Helium” She remembers as a last minute recommendation.

“I’m not going to let our pet die, don’t worry. Besides, there are like other eight people in the house to help me” He reassures her, and she breaths slowly, and then join their lips for a few seconds.

“I love you to the Moon and back” She whispers.

“To the moon and back” He echoes before she detangles herself from him and starts to walk to her gate.

“I will be waiting for you!” He screams making her turn around and give in to a round of giggles that assault her.

XxX

“Don’t touch that” Jasper says just as Bellamy is almost touching the food in the counter.

“Why?”

“Because it’s for me and Maya. And what are you doing here anyway?”

“It’s my house” The older man says staring a Jasper in disbelieve, but stops once he notes his kind of frenetic energy.

“I know, but I kind of need it now, I have asked if everyone could stay clear for a while, there’s even a post it in the fridge” He says pointing to the neon pink post it attached there.

“Sorry, I think I missed it, What do you need it for anyway?” Jasper starts fidgeting with the hem of t-shirt, and while avoiding Bellamy’s gaze he answers.

“I just wanted to spend some alone time with Maya”

“You can do that in a lot of places”

“I wanted to make it special and comfortable?” He tries, but Bell just raise one of his eyebrows.

“Why are you so nervous?”

“I want to marry her!” Jasper blurts out, and the other boy gives a step back with the surprise “ I-I, she’s just amazing you know. I just want to have her for the little forever we can make. I want to wake beside her every morning and listen her complains about school, work, whatever. I want to belong to her in every possible way there is, because suddenly she had become a half of me. I just wanted to make the best proposal I could, make it special” He says looking dreamy to the ceiling.

“It already is” He hears and turning around he finds Maya with both her hands over her heart, eyes filled with unshed tears.

“Maya” He says a little shocked.

“I want it too, I want to be yours” She speaks, voice shaken with emotion, but at the same time really sure. He walks to her and getting down on knee asks:

“Would you give me the honor of having your heart to rest of my days?” She nods and jumps on him.

“Yes, it’s all yours”

XxX

And he can see it now, while she walks to him all dressed in white, a colorful bouquet in hands, she is amazing. As enchanting as she was on the very first time he saw her. Jasper had never stood a chance.


End file.
